


Ink On My Heart, Heart On My Sleeve

by dcreal



Series: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Claire Novak Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Harvelle's Roadhouse, Jessica Moore Lives, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Jody Mills Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Parental Bobby Singer, Sassy Claire Novak, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcreal/pseuds/dcreal
Summary: * Destiel fic where Castiel is the one with the ink, and Dean is the one with his heart on his sleeve.-------------------------------------------------------------------------“I’m quite enjoying seeing Sam finally at a loss for words,” he replies. Dean grins and thinks he could get used to Castiel being around to gang up on Sammy. He goes to turn away but Castiel places a warm, firm hand on his shoulder stopping him.Dean’s arm erupts into flames, or so he imagines. He has half a mind to go search for the fire extinguisher. He’s also an idiot.Dean meets Castiel’s bright blue eyes again.“Call me Cas,” he says.“S-Sure thing, Cas,” Dean stutters.Cas smirks.Dean melts.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic and also my first Destiel fic. Please let me know what you think if you enjoyed reading it. I will post a new chapter once a week (possibly more frequently if I have the time).

           Dean shuts the door of the Impala and leans against it, squinting through the sunlight up at the front of the law office he’s parked in front of. _Johnson Law Firm_ it reads and Dean can’t help but notice how polished and pristine it looks, with stainless steel lines and clean glass doors all complete with bright green plants decorating the entrance like a fucking jungle.

           If he were to walk through those doors he can only imagine the look on the receptionist’s face when she sees a dirty mechanic trailing in the street dust behind him. He smirks at the thought of Sammy coming down to see him, feet up on the white leather seats in the waiting room. He’d be furious, of course, but it would kind of be worth it to see that Bitch Face he does whenever Dean pisses him off enough.

           He sighs, though, and turns back around to gaze lazily up and down the street. Sammy said he’d be done at 6 p.m. today, and then it would officially be the weekend. Dean couldn’t wait to relax and have a beer with everyone down at the Roadhouse. It had been a tough week at Bobby’s, having two cars dropped off with a fuck-ton of work to be done, all on top of their usual. He was tired as hell and glad it was Friday finally, planning to sleep in tomorrow and possibly clean up Baby since he’d been lax all week in keeping her looking pretty. He slides a protective hand across the hood of his car apologetically.

           A loud voice across the street causes Dean to look up from his inspection of Baby and he locates the source of the shout at the tattoo parlor there. A tall man in black tapered jeans and a black t-shirt paces in front of the parlor window, phone glued to his ear and a cigarette dangling from his other hand. Dean feels the air thicken in his lungs and his face heat up as his eyes roam over the lithe yet strong build of the beautiful man. Dark intricate ink weaves its way up his arms and disappears into the rolled sleeves of his shirt only to peek out again at the man’s neck, curling under his jawbone. Dean notices the day-old five o’clock shadow covering his jaw and watches as he lifts the cigarette to his rosy lips before inhaling the toxic smoke, and blowing it out into the wind.

           “Hey Dean! Thank God this week is done,” Sammy calls out behind him, startling Dean and making him whip around to face his brother.

           He can feel the heat rise from his neck to his face and no doubt its beet red at this point. Jesus Christ could he be any more obvious.

           “I hear ya,” Dean mutters, half-heartedly agreeing with his brother’s relief for the weekend. Sammy gives him a weird look and opens the door on his side of the car.

           “You feeling okay?” he asks.

           Dean internally shakes himself clean of the inappropriate images he’d been having about the tattoo parlor guy and opens his own door. He clears his throat. Right, he was _not_ checking out that guy.

           “Yeah, man, I’m good. How was work?” he asks Sam, sliding into the driver’s seat, steering the conversation away from him. He was practically drooling like a fucking school-boy over that guy. Smooth.

           Sammy just shrugs to himself, letting it drop, before launching into detail about how his week has been. Dean listens carefully, feeling like a proud big brother knowing Sammy is accomplishing everything he wanted to with his career so far. After their parents died in a crash many years ago, Dean stepped up like he always had and helped put Sammy through school. Yeah, it had taken a toll financially on him but Dean would rather end up broke then see Sammy have to drop out of school because he couldn’t afford it. I mean, he’s a bright kid, always has been and he did have awesome scholarships to help him out, but school is expensive and there’s only so much those scholarships will cover.

           Dean listens to Sammy ramble on as they head to the Roadhouse and he learns that his little brother has had just as tough of a week as he had.

           “Don’t worry, you’ll nail that bastard’s ass down. You have enough evidence to put him away for a long time,” Dean reassures his brother about the case he’s been working on.

           “I fucking hope so,” Sam mutters, leaning his head against the window.

           “Hey, none of that! It’s the weekend, Sammy. Time for beers and chicks, and nothing else, got it?” Dean rallies, trying to pump him up.

           Sam cracks a grin and sits up again, glancing at Dean.

           “You’re right. Besides, Jess and Cas are coming tonight anyways,” Sam mentions, eyes lighting up on the name of his fiancé. Jess is a sweetheart and Dean is glad they’ve finally planned to get hitched. He can’t wait until he’s an uncle.

           At the mention of an unknown name, though, Dean frowns. He kind of hoped it would just be the guys tonight. Sam, Jess, Ash and Charlie. He didn’t think Sammy would invite any of his snobbish lawyer friends. Dean was feeling annoyed suddenly and his excitement toward the weekend was being marred by this new information.

           “Who the hell is Cas?” he asks Sam not so nicely.

           Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Dean, probably knowing that he isn’t fond of the idea of a stranger intruding on their family time.

           “He’s a friend, Dean. I think you’ll actually get along with him, so don’t be so… you,” Sam tells him. Dean frowns and glares sideways at Sammy.

           “Don’t be me?” he scoffs. Sam nods and grins.

           “Yeah, don’t be a dick,” Sam says.

           Dean just grumbles at that and there’s a silent moody cloud hovering over the Impala on the rest of the way to the Roadhouse. He knows for damn sure this guy ain’t taking away his valuable family time.

* * *

           “What’s up bitches!”

            Dean grins as hears the familiar voice. He walks further into the Roadhouse, turning to see Charlie waving him over to a large table in the corner. He walks over, leaving his brother to find his own way, and scoops Charlie up into a hug.

            “Can’t breathe, Dean!” Charlie huffs out and Dean laughs, letting the small red-head drop back to her feet. She punches his arm and grins up at him.

            “Charlie, have you gotten shorter?” he teases her, seeing her glare at him.

           “Shut up.”

           She pushes her way past his shoulder to who he assumes is his brother.

            “Hey Charlie, how are you doing?” Sam asks, far more politely than Dean.

            “I’m really good, Sam, thank-you. It’s so nice of you to ask that,” She exaggerates, pointedly looking back over at Dean. He lifts his shoulders in an innocent shrug and she shakes her head.

            “Ignore him, he’s in a mood today,” Sam warns her. Dean scoffs and sits down, Charlie sliding in a chair between the two men.

            “Oh? What’s got your panties in a knot, buttercup?” Charlie asks, sipping a beer she’d ordered while waiting for everyone. He rolls his eyes at her and lifts his hand to wave at Jo across the bar.

            “Nothing. I’m fine,” he grumbles, looking around the bar to avoid both of their insistent looks. Dean catches Charlie and Sammy sharing an eye-roll in his peripheral vision and he crosses his arms, leaning back in the chair.

            Jo approaches the table and rests a hand on her hip. Dean perks up and smiles at her, the witty blonde a long family friend that always manages to cheer him up.

            “Dean, how’s the shop been looking?” She asks, resting her hand on the back of Charlie’s chair. He notices Charlie’s cheeks turning pink and can’t help a knowing smirk to grace his features.

            “Busy. Bobby’s working me into the ground.”

            “Tell that old man that if he runs you into the ground, you can’t walk over here and then most of my business is out the window,” she jokes.

            Dean shrugs as if it is out of his control. He makes eye contact with Charlie’s reddening face while Jo talks with Sam and he shows her a big toothy grin. Her eyes widen in slow realization, knowing what he’s going to do. God it’s too easy.

            “Hey Jo, is Ash around?” he asks before she walks away. Jo stops to think for a moment before turning to the bar.

            “Mom! Is Ash out back?” She calls over to Ellen. Ellen nods between pouring drinks at the bar and Jo turns back around.

            “Well, I think Charlie would want to talk to him. She just got offered this big fancy job at Google,” Dean says, watching Charlie glare at him from between hair that now matches her face.

            Jo turns her attention to Charlie.

            “That’s great! Are you like a computer genius like Ash?” Jo asks.

            “Well I wouldn’t say genius-”

            “Are you kidding?! Charlie, you out-brain Sam and I have a feeling Ash will shit his pants when he meets you,” Dean says. Charlie smiles shyly at the praise and Jo looks… fascinated.

            “Anybody who can give that man a run for his money is definitely worthy of the title genius. I can take you back to him if you want?” Jo says to Charlie.

            Charlie beams and nods her agreement, standing up to leave with Jo. Dean chuckles and mentally pats himself on the back. He’s known Charlie’s had a crush on Jo since they first started all hanging out at the Roadhouse about a year ago, when Sam and Dean moved back to Lawrence from Stanford University in California. It was about damn time they finally got a chance to talk.

            “Castiel!” Sam shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth.

            Great, here we go. Just what he needs, some smart-ass law guy to come in here and ruin the good time he was having. He feels Sammy shoot him a warning look and Dean childishly flips him off, refusing to stand and greet this Castiel guy approaching behind him. He watches Sammy stand up and greet him in his peripheral vision, gesturing him to sit. He’s probably a douche.

            Dean is fully prepared to offer this new guy the full effect of his attitude, but then Dean actually _sees_ who it is.

            “Dean, this is Castiel."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Previously...*
> 
>  
> 
> “Castiel!” Sam shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth. 
> 
> Great, here we go. Just what he needs, some smart-ass law guy to come in here and ruin the good time he was having. He feels Sammy shoot him a warning look and Dean childishly flips him off, refusing to stand and greet this Castiel guy approaching behind him. He watches Sammy stand up and greet him in his peripheral vision, gesturing him to sit. He’s probably a douche.
> 
> Dean is fully prepared to offer this new guy the full effect of his attitude, but then Dean actually sees who it is. 
> 
> “Dean, this is Castiel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a new story, I thought I'd post another chapter today just to get it going along. Once I've had a few chapters posted I'll resume a weekly update.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

           “Dean, this is Castiel. He works across the street from me. Cas, this is my brother Dean,” Sam introduces them, and Dean is at a loss for words.

            Striking azure eyes meet Dean’s and he notices how they crinkle a little at the corners, feathering out a bit when he smiles warmly in greeting. Dark tousled hair sticks up in every direction, although it does show some effort to tame it. Dean sees that the man is even more beautiful this close than he was from across the street.

           He offers one long tattooed arm to Dean and for one hesitating moment Dean doesn’t know what to do, but he gets a grip on himself. He reaches out his own hand to shake, hoping its steady. He notices that this man’s hand is smooth and when he glances down he can see more ink splashing onto his knuckles. Dean feels his stomach flutter.

            One thing’s for sure. Dean is _surprised._

           “Nice to meet you,” he manages to get out, his mind scrambling around for any ideas on how to act normally. Not like a stupid blushing teenager in front of a crush. No, Dean isn’t _flustered_ at all.

            He’s just… caught off guard. That’s it.

            Fuck.

            “It’s very nice to finally meet you as well,” Castiel says, his voice rough around the edges and sliding down Dean’s ears straight into his stomach to join the butterflies. What the actual fuck is wrong with him?

            “Yeah, Dean’s always pretty busy out at Bobby’s. This should have happened sooner,” Sammy says, chuckling as he and Castiel sit down. “You’d think being the para-legal, my schedule would be tougher than his.”

           Dean motions Jo over for more drinks and downs the rest of his beer. Sammy slides a weird glance his way. Castiel is still staring at Dean and he’s getting jittery with eyes on him.

           “Whiskey, sweetheart,” Dean says. Jo chuckles and turns to Sam and Castiel.

           “Beer is fine for me, Jo,” Sam says, eyeing his brother.

           “I’ll have a beer as well, please,” Castiel asks politely and Dean can’t keep his thoughts in check.

           He looks at Castiel from the corner of his eye and examines some of the ink showing. An avenging angel swoops down one bicep, feathers so detailed they look soft to the touch, as if the wings are extending from Castiel himself. Just underneath is some cursive but Dean can’t read it from where he’s sitting. 

           “So, you’re a tattoo artist?” Dean inquires, thanking Jo for the drink as she sets it in front of him. He takes a long pull and is glad to feel the familiar burn.

           Castiel tilts his head adorably and scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. Sammy’s hand pauses half-way to his mouth, beer in hand. That’s when Dean realizes his mistake.

           “Yeah, how’d you know?” Castiel asks curiously. Dean thinks he’s going to die.

           “Lucky guess,” he says, gesturing at his arms. Castiel’s eyes flash something but Dean can’t guess what it is. Sammy just drinks his beer and eyes the two.

           “Yeah, I work at the parlor across from your brother’s office. We met last year when Sam came in for a tattoo,” Castiel says nonchalantly.

           Dean turns his full attention to his brother now. Sam chokes on his beer, looking at Castiel like he wants to punch him. Castiel is confused.

           “Well well well… Sammy. Finally gave up your gripe with ink, huh? Come on now, what did ya get?” Dean presses, remembering Sam’s big spiel about how tattoos were irresponsible, because how could someone get something permanent on their body when they could change their mind years down the road?

           Sam looks uncomfortable and there’s that Bitch Face Dean’s been dying to see today. He laughs, loudly. Sam just huffs and downs his beer. Castiel sips at his own while watching the interaction of the brothers. Dean can acutely feel it on his skin whenever Castiel looks at him.

           “I don’t understand.”

           Dean looks at Castiel and has to remind himself that he’s in a public place. Oh, and the fact that this dude knows him from squat. Good job Dean.

           “Sam used to totally be against tattoos. He lectured me for years about mine,” Dean explains, chuckling and taking another drink of whiskey. Castiel smirks then, stopping Dean’s heart momentarily, and looks to Sam.

           “Key words there, Dean. I _used to_ be against tattoos, but people can change their mind,” Sam defends himself.

           “Yeah, whatever you say,” Dean says. “Well, let’s see it.”

           Sam looks down at his large hands holding his beer bottle and hesitates. Dean wonders if he’s maybe pushed too hard, and Castiel is waiting patiently for his work to be shown.

           Sammy pulls down the collar of his shirt to show off his collar bones and there nestled in neat beautiful cursive beneath his left collar bone sits one date with two initials.

           Dean is sobered at the sight and looks back up at Sammy. He sees the little bit of grief and pride there, showing Dean he’s proud to have their parents’ names and date of their untimely death forever imprinted on his body.

           “That’s really great, Sammy. They’d love it,” Dean tells him, really meaning it. Sam nods and clears his throat, gripping Dean’s shoulder in an act of brotherly affection.

           Then before he knows it the moment’s gone because they’ve always understood each other on a deeper level, and chick-flick-moments really aren’t a Winchester thing.

           Dean turns to Castiel and smiles genuinely at him for the first time that night.

           “That’s really awesome work, man. I’d love to get one like that too if you wouldn’t mind,” Dean tells him. Castiel brightens at that and gives Dean one of those barely-there smiles he’s noticed that he does.

           “Of course, Dean. I’d love to,” he tells him. Dean nearly swoons.

           “Great. How’s Monday?” he asks before he can lose his nerve.

           Castiel nods and pulls out his phone, typing in what Dean can only assume is his appointment. An appointment to get a tattoo… _from Castiel._ His mind races and he pictures himself lying in a chair, shirt off with Castiel’s fine fingers touching his chest-

           “Is 10 a.m. okay for you?” Castiel asks, breaking Dean from his very inappropriate thoughts. He feels his face flush and he nods his acceptance to Castiel.

           It’s then that Charlie plops herself down in the seat between Dean and Castiel, and Ash slides in beside Sam.

           “Guys, I’m in love with Charlie,” Ash states, both hands flat on the table. He looks at us seriously and I hear Charlie snort beside me. Sam laughs and Dean notices Castiel’s cute confused frown again.

_Not cute. Not cute._

           "Well, Ash, you’re out of luck, buddy. Charlie doesn’t play for your team,” Dean says, letting his friend down. Ash pretends like he’s heartbroken, clutching his chest dramatically.

           “We can still be friends. I’ve never had a friend who’s as smart as me, let alone smarter than me. I’m happy to have a challenge now,” Charlie says excitedly, leaning closer to Ash. He looks like he’s been hit by the love-truck.

           “Hey!” Sam exclaims, offended at her words. Dean laughs, clasping a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He turns to Castiel to fill him in.

           “Castiel, you’re in the presence of a couple of geniuses. Normally Sammy’s the smarty pants in the group, but it is nice seeing him knocked down a peg or two with these guys around,” Dean tells him, leaning around the back of Charlie, who’s leant over the table talking with Ash still.

           He gives a barely-there smile at that and leans towards Dean too. This only makes Dean stop breathing at the close proximity.

           “For someone who always has something to say, I’m quite enjoying seeing Sam finally at a loss for words,” he replies. Dean grins and thinks he could get used to Castiel being around to gang up on Sammy. He goes to turn away but Castiel places a warm, firm hand on his shoulder stopping him.

           Dean’s arm erupts into flames, or so he imagines. He has half a mind to go search for the fire extinguisher. He’s also an idiot.

           Dean meets Castiel’s lightening blue eyes again.

           “Call me Cas,” he says.

           "S-Sure thing, Cas,” Dean stutters.

            Cas smirks.

            Dean melts.

           “Looks like the party’s started without me!”

           Dean is jolted from his moment with Cas and turns around to see Sammy standing and hugging his soon-to-be sister-in-law. Jess releases his brother and turns to Dean, big smile on her face. Play it cool, dammit. If Jess finds out… Finds out what? He does _NOT_ have a stupid fucking crush on his brother’s friend.

           "Hey Jess, long time no see,” Dean says sarcastically, knowing full well he was sitting on her couch last night watching Dr. Sexy M.D. Not that he would broadcast that aloud to anyone in that damn bar.

           "Hey handsome,” she greets, briefly hugging him and kissing his cheek, before sitting down beside her fiancé. Jess has always been a good friend to Dean, and they especially had gotten close while all three had lived together in California the past four years.

           Dean claps his hands together loudly, stopping all conversations at the table and gives everyone a devilish grin.

           “Who wants to play pool?” he announces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All constructive criticism is welcome, so long as nobody is unkind (no hate, derogatory language, discriminative language, racism, sexism, or any other unwelcome comments). 
> 
> Copyright © 2018 by dcreal
> 
> All rights reserved. This series or any portion thereof  
> may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever  
> without the express written permission of the author  
> except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Previously...*
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey Jess, long time no see,” Dean says sarcastically, knowing full well he was sitting on her couch last night watching Dr. Sexy M.D. Not that he would broadcast that aloud to anyone in that damn bar.
> 
> "Hey handsome,” she greets, briefly hugging him and kissing his cheek, before sitting down beside her fiancé. Jess has always been a good friend to Dean, and they especially had gotten close while all three had lived together in California the past four years.
> 
> Dean claps his hands together loudly, stopping all conversations at the table and gives everyone a devilish grin.
> 
> “Who wants to play pool?” he announces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm going to post this week. I just wanted there to be a few to start off this story so that nobody was reading one chapter and then left hanging. 
> 
> I'll update the next chapter on April 26th. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

            Dean wakes up to a loud thumping noise, slowly rolling onto his back and rubbing his hands down his face. There’s a familiar whiskey-related ringing in his ears and a dull pain behind his eyes but he knows he’s had much worse. All those college parties when Sammy was first starting out in his undergrad had Dean waking up in questionable circumstances many times, all in which he notes he had no memory of how he ended up there. 

            Yes. Dean has had far worse hangovers than this one. 

            That thumping noise fills his small apartment again and he squints through bleary eyes at the door to his room with annoyance. What in hell is going on? 

            “Son of a bitch,” he mutters under his breath, standing up with another groan and making his way out of the room. 

            He moves slowly through the apartment to the front door. Whoever is murdering his door is going to have hell to pay when he gets there. That’s for damn sure. 

            “Dean! Wake the fuck up!” 

            Dean hesitates before opening the door wondering why Sammy is here on a Saturday morning disturbing his sleep. He knows better than to poke the bear. 

            Dean rips the door open to see Sammy standing there, arm raised to bash his door again. He grins and Dean grumbles before slamming the door back in his brothers face. He turns and walks towards the kitchen, hearing the door open again behind him. 

            Coffee. He needs coffee. 

            “What the hell, Dean?” Sam shouts behind him, following him into the small kitchen. 

            Dean winces at his brother’s annoying voice and holds a hand up behind him. 

            “Sammy. Coffee then talky,” he mutters, pulling down a mug. Sammy sits down at the small two-person table in the corner. 

            “Jesus, Dean, did you drain the whole Roadhouse last night?” Sammy asks. Dean ignores him and chooses to think it’s a rhetorical question. 

            "And can you put on some pants please. Jess is coming over in five minutes,” Sam complains. 

            Dean groans and rests his hands on the counter, looking down and realizing he’s only in his boxers. Fuck all of them, he’ll wear what he wants. What did he do to deserve this particular hell on a Saturday morning?

             He remembers then playing pool the night before. Leaning over the smoke and liquor stained green table with his pool cue pointed at the white ball. Dean remembers looking up from that shot to see azure eyes pinning him to the table top, goosebumps dancing on his arms and neck in the sights of  _him_. Cas had been practically eye-fucking him the whole night and whenever possible, Dean found himself standing closely by the inked man with the gravelly voice.

             The coffee timer dings and breaks Dean of his daydream. 

            He pours a cup, lifting it and swallowing down half a cup black before refilling it again. He moves and slouches down into the other chair across from his most annoying brother and glares at him over the rim of his mug. Sammy has the best possible twist to his expression, bordering on Bitch Face. It’s enough to lift a little bit of the angry cloud over Dean’s morning. 

            “What could possibly be important enough for you to be in my apartment this fucking early on a Saturday?” he finally asks, watching his brother roll his eyes. 

            “It’s 9 O’clock! Could you be any more dramatic,” he says, but leans forward to continue. “Jess and I have some things to do for the wedding and we were hoping you could help us out.” 

            Despite the fact that it’s 9 o-fucking-clock in the morning on Dean’s day off and his brother being especially perky on a Saturday, Dean agrees anyways. Sammy could be asking him to go try on bridesmaid dresses with him and he would still go along because Sammy is his brother, and his brother is getting married. 

            “Yeah, I’ll come help you with whatever shit you need done,” Dean mutters, drinking more coffee and starting to finally wake up. 

            “Thanks, man,” Sam says happily, already back to his happy-go-lucky attitude. Dean snorts and gets up. 

            “Let me find pants and then we’ll go. What are we even doing exactly?” He asks, stopping in the doorway to look back at Sammy. 

            “We’re picking up the wood for the wedding arch today and dropping it off at Bobby’s,” Sam says. 

            Great. Up early _and_ heavy lifting on a Saturday. 

            “You’re lucky I like you,” Dean tells his brother, walking away from his laughing ass in the kitchen. 

* * *

  

            Dean follows behind his brother’s truck into the yard at Bobby’s, careful to stay a safe distance away from the wood sticking out the back of his truck bed. The last thing he needs is to scrape up Baby. He also doesn’t want to dig Sammy an early grave. 

            He parks the Impala and jumps out to help Sammy unload the truck. Jess heads inside to visit with Karen and Dean sees Bobby poke his head out of the garage, wiping his grease-stained hands on a rag before marching over to them. 

            “Heya Bobby!” Sammy calls, waving before lowering the latch to the truck. 

            “Hey yourself! Whatcha got there?” Bobby asks, stopping beside Dean. 

            “This is for the wedding arch. Dean and I are going to put it together next weekend but Karen said it’d be alright to store it here,” Sam explains. Bobby nods. 

            “Alright. You can stack it in the lumber shed beside the garage. It’ll stay dry there incase it rains,” Bobby instructs. 

            “Thanks Bobby... by the way, anyway I can come in late around 12 on Monday and stay an extra few hours to make up for it?” Dean asks, his appointment with Cas floating around the back of his mind. 

            Bobby eyes him and nods. 

            “Yeah, that’ll work. What are you up to?” he asks. 

            “Dean’s getting another tattoo,” Sam says, ratting him out. Bobby doesn’t care for ink much. 

            “Getting another pretty picture stamped on ya, huh? You do know those things are permanent, right?” Bobby lectures him. Dean rolls his eyes and shoots his brother a glare. 

            “Yeah, Bobby, I know. It’s just a small one,” he says. Bobby grunts and starts heading towards the house. 

            “Bunch of idgits,” Bobby mutters, but Dean catches the old endearment before he’s out of distance. 

            “Alright,” Dean says. He claps his hands together and rubs them. “Let’s get this show on the road!” 

            Sammy shakes his head and starts pulling the wood off the truck. 

            Dean feels the sweat already starting to pour off him under the hot summer sun. He works with Sammy to get all the pieces stacked in the shed and it’s a nice mind-numbing task. It’s hard work lifting it all and walking it all the way around back of the garage, but Dean doesn’t mind it. It’s familiar work and he’s always liked the distractions of physical labour to get his mind straight.

            Thinking of distractions, Dean’s mind wanders to Cas and automatically he feels his stomach flip. What is it about this guy that’s got Dean’s insides rearranging themselves to the point of nausea? Dean’s had crushes on men and women before that have made him loopy with infatuation, but never so potent as this one. He’s never had such a strong reaction to a person before now. 

            With Cas, it’s almost like he’s being drawn in like a bee to honey. It’s strange but Dean decides he isn’t going to dwell on it further because he always does this and it never ends well for him. He’s always the one rushing head first into his feelings and then he’s left heartbroken when nothing comes of it. He’s always worn his heart on his sleeve and his mom used to tell him he loved fiercely. 

            But this is just a stupid crush and he’ll be damned if he lets himself worry away at it too much. Cas is Sammy’s friend, so the least he can do is show some courtesy and befriend the guy himself. That’s all there is to it. Jesus, he’s fucking 32 years old and he’s acting like a freshman caught up in a stupid crush. 

            “That’s the last one,” Sammy says, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. He brushes the dust and dirt off his jeans. 

            “Finally,” Dean groans. He clasps Sammy on the shoulder and leads the way over to the house. Dean wonders if Karen has pie made, he hopes. 

            “So, the big wedding is in two months,” Dean states. He’s really happy for his brother and feels an overwhelming surge of pride. 

            Sammy smiles big at his words. 

            “Yeah, Dean. I’m really happy,” he tells him. Dean nods and pats his shoulder. 

            “Good. You deserve it,” he says. Sam laughs and looks at his brother. 

            “Thanks, man. Don’t think you don’t either. We’re gonna find you someone that can put up with your ass,” Sam jokes. Dean shrugs like he can’t help that he’s a handful. 

            They head inside the house to the kitchen and see Jess eating a slice of pie with Bobby and Karen at the kitchen table. Dean grins at the sight of pie and sits down with Sammy. 

            “Aunt Karen, you know how much I love you, right?” Dean tells the motherly woman sitting across from him. She smiles warmly at him and stands to get them a piece too. 

            “Yes, you tell me every time you sit down in this kitchen,” she says. Bobby grunts in agreement and Jess just shakes her head.

             “Yeah well I mean it every time,” he says, watching her put down the plate in front of him. If he never got to taste Karen’s pies again he’d probably cry. 

            “So you boys are coming out next weekend to put that thing together?” She asks, folding her hands under her chin while watching them scarf down the pastry. 

            “Yeah, and then the morning before the wedding the girls are going to decorate it with the flowers and gauze,” Jess explains so they can continue eating. God bless her. 

            “It’s going to be gorgeous, Jessica,” Karen tells her. “This wedding is going to be lovely. I’m so happy for you two.” 

            Jess smiles at that and Dean knows if anyone deserves that fairy book happily ever after its her. 

            “Dean,” Karen says, a tone to her voice that makes him halt with the fork half-way to his mouth. 

            He raises his eyebrows, almost nervous of what she’ll say. She leans forward, a stern look on her face. 

            “When are you going to find someone to marry, I won’t be alive forever you know,” she says, a little joking twinkle to her eye. 

            Dean rolls his eyes and hangs his head when everyone at the table laughs. It’s not his fault all his exes buggered off. Dean knows he’s the problem when it comes to relationships.

             “Ha ha, very funny. You’re just gonna have to wait. Besides, right now it’s Sammy’s time to shine. Let him have his moment before you go marrying me off to the next available person you see,” He tells her, fork pointed at her across the table. 

            “Your Aunt Karen’s right, Dean,” Bobby jokes. He sighs and leans back in the chair. 

            “First a best man then a groom, am I right?” Sam says, steering the conversation back to him again. Dean’s grateful, knowing that Sammy knows how much of a touchy subject his dating life is lately for him. 

            “Speaking of, if you two need your tuxes adjusted you bring them on over. I have to make some adjustments to your Uncle Bobby’s anyways. Seems I’ve been making too much pie lately,” She says, earning a grumble from her husband. Dean chuckles and Sammy agrees he’ll bring them by soon. 

            “We better be off then. Jess and I are visiting her parents today. I’m sure Dean has some important things to do as well,” Sammy says, standing from the table.

  
            Dean nods like he does have important things to do, but in reality he plans to take a shower and a nap as soon as he gets home. 

            “Alright. I’ll see you both next week and Dean, I’ll see you on Monday,” Karen says. 

            “Yeah, don’t worry about the morning. A 12 o’clock start should be fine since its usually a slow day,” Bobby reassures. Dean nods his appreciation. 

            They all leave and go to their separate vehicles, Sammy waving at Dean as he slides into the Impala. He lets out a huff of air, leans his head back and taps his hands on the wheel, cursing Bobby for mentioning Monday again. 

            Cas’ bright blues flash behind closed eyelids and he pictures that barely-there grin directed solely at him, one inked hand gripping his bicep.

 _“Call me Cas.”_  

            Dean shakes his head and opens his eyes. 

            He’d just managed to forget all about it and now he’s going to have it on his mind for the rest of the day. 

            “I need a drink,” he mutters, cranking the radio and turning off on the road in the direction of the Roadhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All constructive criticism is welcome, so long as nobody is unkind (no hate, derogatory language, discriminative language, racism, sexism, or any other unwelcome comments). 
> 
> Copyright © 2018 by dcreal
> 
> All rights reserved. This series or any portion thereof  
> may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever  
> without the express written permission of the author  
> except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Previously...*
> 
> Cas’ bright blues flash behind closed eyelids and he pictures that barely-there grin directed solely at him, one inked hand gripping his bicep.
> 
> “Call me Cas.”
> 
> Dean shakes his head and opens his eyes.
> 
> He’d just managed to forget all about it and now he’s going to have it on his mind for the rest of the day.
> 
> “I need a drink,” he mutters, cranking the radio and turning off on the road in the direction of the Roadhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I would update a day early since I have to study for an exam tomorrow. Here it is.
> 
> I also realize that this story is more of a slow burn, but I have already written portions of the next few chapters and can promise you things are about to heat up significantly. 
> 
> The pace is also going to speed up a little once the foundation is set. Thanks for being patient. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> *Next chapter will be up sometime between April 30th and May 2nd.*

            Dean slams his hand down on the button of his blaring alarm clock, grumbling into his pillow. He rolls on his back and groans at the headache blossoming behind his eyes. 

            He’s hungover. Again. 

            It was probably a bad idea to go down to the Roadhouse again yesterday and drink himself into another coma. It was bad enough he was there for a while on Saturday too after helping Sammy. Three days in a row getting hammered isn't something he's done in a while. Ellen told him last night that if he shows up again today she’d tan his hide. Apparently she worried about him. 

            Dean also thinks it was a bad idea to schedule a tattoo at 10 in the fucking morning on a Monday. 

_With Cas._  

            He blinks open his eyes and decides a nice cold shower should wake him up enough to make some coffee. He wonders if it would be weird to bring a cup of coffee for Cas too and decides against it. 

            Dean hobbles into the bathroom and climbs in the shower, relaxing under the stream. He needs to get a grip on himself because this isn’t just some random guy he’s met that he’ll never see again if he screws up. No, this is a good friend of Sam’s and if Dean screws up then it’s going to make it awkward for his brother and also himself. 

            No matter how funny and kind and _hot_ Cas is… 

            He slaps himself and finishes up in the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and making a beeline for the kitchen. He’s decided he’s officially creepy and ridiculous. 

            Dean pours coffee in a to-go mug and carries it back with him into his closet, hesitating a moment, unsure what to wear. He sifts through many plaids and many plain t-shirts before getting frustrated. He grabs a random button down charcoal shirt he remembers Jess saying he looked good in and some dark denim to go with it. That’ll have to do. 

            He gets dressed, runs his hands through his hair a couple times and then heads out the door. His watch says it’s 9:30 a.m. but he wants to get there early. For no particular reason other than to possibly spend more time in Cas’ chair. 

            His phone rings while he’s walking over to Baby and the caller ID shows that it’s Jody. Deans answers right away. 

            “Hey Jody, what’s up?” 

            “Hey Dean, I got a favour to ask,” she says. 

            It’s always been straight to the point with Jody and Dean likes that. He sees her often enough that he doesn’t need an update on her life every time she calls, and the same goes for him. 

            “Shoot.” Dean sips his coffee and slides into Baby. 

            “Claire’s car is acting up and I’m not sure if it’s the actual engine or the alternator. It’s out of my range of car knowledge now. Could you come by sometime this week and have a look at it?” Jody asks. 

            “Sure. I’ll head over after I’m done at Bobby’s on Wednesday. Should be an early day for us,” he promises. 

            “Thanks. I swear to god this kid is going to drive me insane if I don’t get her car fixed before the weekend,” Jody says. 

            Dean chuckles and shakes his head. Claire’s always been strong-willed and very stubborn. That’s why he got along with her so well, but he has to admit she’s been a handful for Jody. He’s got to hand it to her though, Jody is one hell of a strong woman. 

            “No problem, Jody. I’ll get her wheels ready so she’s out of your hair,” he says, grinning. 

            “You’re a life saver,” she laughs. “I’ll see you Wednesday then.” 

            “Alright. See ya then.” 

            Dean throws his phone on the seat and checks the time. Alright so maybe he won’t get to be there early like he wanted to but he sure as hell isn’t going to be late.

 

* * *

 

            Dean parks on the street in a spot in front of the parlor. The sign reads _INKHEART PARLOR_ and Dean notices the clean glass doors and hanging plants in the windows, spidery vines winding down. Last time he’d been looking this way he’d been too caught up in Cas to notice the place itself. He takes a breath and then gets out of the Impala, walking towards the shop. 

            A tiny bell jingles when he pushes open the door. He sees that the place is very bright and clean. The walls are white and the floor a black marble. The desk to the left is tall and all glass, a pretty dark-haired girl standing there behind it. She smiles and waves at Dean as he walks further inside.

            “Hi, welcome to the parlor! What can I do for you?” She asks. Dean rests his hands on the top of the counter. 

            “I have an appointment with Castiel?” he says like a question. The girl nods and looks at the computer screen to her right, confirming the time. 

            “It’s Dean, right?” she asks, typing away at something. 

            “Yeah.”

            Dean tries to seem relaxed but his fingers drum against the glass and he keeps looking around the place. There’s a big leather couch to his right against the wall with a large ornate steel-framed mirror hanging above it. He notices a few binders sitting on the small coffee table in front of the couch and sees Cas’ name scrawled across the top of one. 

            “Alright!” the girl exclaims, snapping Dean’s attention back to her. “I’ll let him know you’re here. If you just want to fill out these forms while you wait, you can have a seat on the couch.” 

            Dean accepts the clipboard she hands him and moves over to the couch. He places the clipboard on the table and picks up Cas’ binder, opening it on his lap. He flips a few pages and is stunned by the artwork there. Cas is really talented. Dean notices the amount of detail Cas has put into his work and Dean can’t help but admire him more. 

            He doesn’t realize how caught up in Cas’ artwork he is until he hears a throat clear making him jump, shutting the binder. He looks up and Cas is standing there in front of him, black jeans on and this time a navy t-shirt with the parlor’s name on it in white cursive. Dean lets his eyes roam up until he makes eye contact with Cas’ blues and he feels his face flush, knowing he’d probably just been caught checking him out.

            Cas does one of those damn smiles that just lifts the corners of his mouth and Dean feels his skin get hot.

            “Hello Dean.”

            “Hi. Sorry. I was just- uh- I was just looking,” Dean tells him, stumbling over his words. He sets the binder back on the table.

            “That’s okay. It’s what they’re there for,” Cas says, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Did you finish signing?” 

            Dean feels embarrassed remembering the clipboard and realizes he hasn’t touched it since he sat down. He picks it up again and sheepishly gestures to the paper with the pen. 

            “I’m on it,” he says. Cas chuckles a little at that. 

            “Okay. I’m going to go set up my station and when you’re done we can start. You said you wanted the same thing Sam has, correct?” he asks Dean, reverting back to professional Cas. 

            “Yeah, the same as Sammy,” Dean confirms. Cas nods and disappears into one of the rooms.

            Dean sighs and realizes he’s gripping the clipboard hard enough to leave indents in his palm. He lets out a quiet laugh and relaxes on the couch.

            He’s an idiot. 

            Dean finishes writing out his information and signing the necessary forms. He stands up and doesn’t see the girl that was out here earlier. With the clipboard in hand, Dean walks slowly through the shop. There are framed photos on the walls of the artists’ work and he looks at them as he wanders. He stops when he comes to a door to one of the rooms and notices a window on the door. The blinds are open and he sees Cas in there setting up his station.

            Dean notices the strong lines of Cas’ back through his thin t-shirt and how the short sleeves are tighter around his biceps, rolled slightly. Cas is sitting on one of those rolling stools and his jeans are stretched taught over his muscled thighs. It makes Dean’s stomach do weird things and he has to step back and look away before he gets a fucking hard-on in the middle of the parlor.

            The door opens and Dean turns back to see Cas standing there.

            “I’m ready,” he says, gesturing Dean into the room. Dean nods and walks past him into the small room, handing over the clipboard. 

            “So, Dean, did you want this in the same place as Sam’s? Or was there somewhere else you wanted to place it?” Cas asks, picking up the stencil. There’s a tiny frown of concentration between his brows and Dean thinks it’s cute.

            He thinks about where Sammy had his tattoo, just under his collar bone. As much as he'd love to have Cas' hands on his chest, he already has a small tattoo of a jay bird there.

            “I have a tattoo there already. I think I’d like it on my back, like on the back of my shoulder,” Dean tells him. It may be better that he's not facing the gorgeous man. Cas nods thoughtfully.

            “That could work. Why don’t you take off your shirt and I’ll place the stencil so we can get an idea of where it will fit,” Cas suggests, voice low. 

            Dean nods and tries to keep the flush from reaching his face. He knows he’s not the most ripped guy out there but he also knows that he’s gotten a decently fit body from all those years of hard physical labour at Bobby’s. It still doesn’t help his nerves though knowing he’ll be shirtless in front of Cas. 

            He unbuttons his shirt and throws it on the tattoo table. He meets Cas’ very blue eyes and hesitates a moment before turning around to show him his back. He doesn’t have any tattoos on his back. Just the jay bird on his chest, a rope with an anchor on his calf and a small star on his hip.

            Dean feels Cas’ eyes on his back and can’t help fidgeting a little bit. His skin feels hot and he’s anticipating those long inked fingers on his shoulder. When Cas does touch him, it’s feather light on the back of his right shoulder, sending tingles down his back. Dean suppresses a shiver and lets the man do his job. Cas lightly holds the stencil up to his shoulder before removing it and cleaning the area. Then he removes the plastic and presses the stencil firmly into the skin of Dean’s back.

            “I’ll let you have a look to make sure it’s in a place you like. I think it looks good there,” Cas tells him, gravelly voice very close to Dean’s right ear.

            “Okay,” Dean says, voice strained. 

            “Here,” Cas tells him, holding a hand mirror above his shoulder so Dean can see it in the long mirror against the wall. He sees the intricate swirl of the lettering of his parent’s names and the date there too.

            “It looks good there,” Dean affirms. Cas nods and then turns and sits on his stool.

            “Okay. I’ll just get you to lay down on the table here with your arms down at your sides,” he instructs.

            Dean lowers himself on the cushioned table and rests his cheek against the small soft pillow at the head. He shifts until he’s comfortable and hears Cas wheel over to his shoulder. He watches Cas unwrap a fresh needle and put together his gun on his cart. There’s ink, paper towel, clear ointment and a few other thinks there. All the usual gear for a tattoo. Dean doesn’t normally get nervous for tattoos but this time he can feel himself getting a little nervous. 

            Cas wipes down the area again and then holds up his gun and tests it a couple of times.

            “I’ll do one line so you can get a feel for it before I start, okay?” he says. 

            “Yeah, okay,” Dean replies. He closes his eyes. 

            Cas does one line along the back of his shoulder and although it does sting a little, it’s nothing he hasn’t felt before. He gives Cas the go ahead and relaxes a little in the routine of getting a tattoo. There isn’t much conversation between the two but Dean doesn’t feel like there needs to be any. It’s a comfortable silence, the whirring of the tattoo gun and Cas’ chair moving every now and then the only sounds in the room. Despite the repeated stinging sensation, Dean finds himself relaxing to the point of almost drifting off to sleep. It’s probably because of the leftover hangover he still has but either way he finds himself sinking into the cushioned surface of the table. 

            It doesn’t take long at all and soon Cas is wiping down the tattoo with clean water and soap before wrapping the area. He removes his gloves and taps Dean’s back. 

            “We’re all done here,” he says. Dean sits up and stretches his arms above his head, feeling the slight burn in his shoulder where the fresh ink is. He grins at Cas and hops off the table.          

            “Thanks man,” he tells him, turning with the hand mirror to see the fresh work. It’s really well done and Dean thinks it might be his new favourite. 

            “You’re welcome, Dean,” Cas says. Dean turns back around and sees Cas watching him, which only makes Dean blush. 

            Dean puts his shirt back on and follows Cas out to the counter. The girl from earlier is still nowhere to be seen and Dean finds himself thankful for the chance to still be alone with Cas. 

            “It looks great, Cas. Thanks again for doing this,” Dean says. Cas smiles at that, still not all the way which infuriates and also impresses Dean. 

            “It was my pleasure,” Cas tells him, eyes staring straight into his. Dean swallows and feels giddy at those words. His fucking pleasure alright. 

            Dean pays, leaving a hefty tip, and pockets his wallet. He tries to think up an excuse to stay longer but his mind is blanking on him as he watches Cas work the register. He notices a small G tattooed on Cas’ left hand near the outside of his wrist and frowns. Is it for a girlfriend? A boyfriend? 

            “Dean.” 

            Dean snaps out of his thoughts and looks up to Cas’ face. He’s smirking at him now.

            “Sorry, what?” he asks. Dean is sure he’s an acting like an imbecile. 

            “I asked if you would like to get a drink with me Thursday night,” Cas says, raising an attractive eyebrow at him. Even his fucking eyebrows somehow look hot.

            Dean thinks for sure his face is the colour of a fire truck now, but he doesn’t care. Drinks? With Cas? Hell yeah he’s down.

_Cas just asked him on a fucking date._

            Play it cool.

            “Yeah, that would be great!” Dean says, maybe too eagerly. Shit. 

            Cas smiles then, a real fucking teeth-showing smile. Dean can’t help his own grin at that, feeling privileged to be honoured a real smile from Cas. He holds out his hand to him and Cas tilts his head in confusion.

            “Here. I’ll put my number in your phone,” Dean says confidently. 

            Cas pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it over, lingering a moment so that their fingers touch. It just gets Dean's heart pumping faster and he hopes the blood is going anywhere but south. After Dean has texted himself with Cas’ number, he hands it back to him. Cas is smirking still at Dean and he leans forward over the countertop towards him. 

            Dean’s brief spurt of confidence flies out the window and he stands there, pinned to the spot by Cas’ intense gaze. He thinks he might melt into a little pool of mush in front of the desk. 

            “Call me later?” he asks quietly, voice rough and dripping intent. Dean’s breath catches.

            “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next chapter will be up sometime between April 30th and May 2nd.*


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> *Previously...*
> 
> Cas pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it over, lingering a moment so that their fingers touch. It just gets Dean's heart pumping faster and he hopes the blood is going anywhere but south. After Dean has texted himself with Cas’ number, he hands it back to him. Cas is smirking still at Dean and he leans forward over the countertop towards him. 
> 
> Dean’s brief spurt of confidence flies out the window and he stands there, pinned to the spot by Cas’ intense gaze. He thinks he might melt into a little pool of mush in front of the desk. 
> 
> “Call me later?” he asks quietly, voice rough and dripping intent. Dean’s breath catches.
> 
> “Okay.”

            As soon as Dean is in the door, he kicks off his boots and saunters into the kitchen to grab a beer. His shoulder burns slightly when he raises the bottle, but it’s only a slight annoyance. Nothing he hasn’t felt before and nothing he can’t handle. He leans against the counter and checks his watch. Is it too early to call Cas? He did say later and Dean has done everything he can think of to make his day go along faster.

 

            After work at Bobby’s he went inside to visit with Karen. It wasn’t until she noticed him eating her out of house and home that she nearly booted him out the door. Then he’d gone to visit Sam and Jess only to be kicked out there too after a few hours because it was “date night” apparently. Sam said he’d come out to Jody’s tomorrow with him, though, which didn’t help Dean now. It was only 7 o’clock and he knew it might still be too early to call Cas.

 

            He scowls at the floor and decides he’s acting like an idiot. If he wants to call Cas then he’ll damn well call the guy. It’s late enough anyways.

 

            Dean walks to his bedroom and pulls his phone out of his pocket, scrolling to Cas’ number. He sits on the bed and hesitates, thumb over his name, before getting over himself and pressing call. He downs the rest of this beer while he hears the other line ring.

 

            The line picks up and he feels his stomach flip.

 

            “Hello Dean,” Cas greets, voice especially husky over the phone. Dean needs a minute for his lungs to inflate and his mouth to catch up with his brain.

 

            “Hey Cas,” Dean says, falling back on the bed, other arm under his head.

 

            “Give me two minutes, okay?” Cas asks, and there’s a shuffling in the background.

 

            “Sure.”

 

            Dean wonders if he called too early. For fucks sake if he only waited until later like he wanted to-

 

            “Alright. Sorry about that, my door lock doesn’t quite like my key,” Cas says, interrupting Dean’s thoughts.

 

            “Sounds like you need a new lock. I know a guy,” Dean jokes. He can almost see that almost-smile on Cas’ face.

 

            “Good to know. I may need to take you up on that.”

 

            “Did I get you at a bad time? I can call back later-” Dean starts.

 

            “No, no. Perfect timing actually. Just got home. How was your day?” He asks.

 

            Dean relaxes a little at his words, realizing he was worrying too much earlier.

 

            “It was alright. Same old day. My aunt nearly kicked my ass when she saw I almost ate all her pie, though… and maybe most of the Sheppard’s Pie left on the counter,” Dean tells Cas, wishing he’d for once be able to stop rambling when he’s nervous.

 

            Cas chuckles and it, again, relaxes Dean. It feels nice to talk to him.

 

            “Sounds like you earned it to be honest,” he tells him. Dean smirks a little.

 

            “Punishment fits the crime I guess. You really haven’t had pie until you’ve had hers, though,” Dean says. He wishes he could _see_ Cas right now.

 

            “I guess I’ll have to try it sometime,” Cas says and it makes Dean feel warm, knowing Cas would like to meet his family.

 

            “You definitely need to,” Dean agrees. “How was the rest of your day?”

 

            He hears Cas moving around on the other end.

 

            “It went well. I finished a large detailed piece I’ve been working on for a while for a client. It turned out really well,” Cas says. Dean feels himself smile at Cas’ enthusiasm for his art.

 

            “What was it?” Dean asks, curious. He’s seen Cas’ work in his binder so he knows the man has many styles.

 

            “It was a whole back piece of portrait work. It took a long time but the client was really happy with the final work,” Cas explains. Dean nods even though Cas can’t see him.

 

            “Sounds like it was a really great piece. You’ll have to show me it sometime. Did you take photos?” Dean asks.

 

            He knows he may end up in Cas’ chair again in the near future. He’s just curious to see the work…

 

_And see Cas at work with his tight t-shirts and jeans-_

            “I took a few photos and I’d be happy to show you,” Cas says.

 

            Dean shakes his head, face flushed at his thoughts. He clears his throat.

 

            “Okay.”

 

            “Dean?”

 

            “Yeah?”

 

            “I’m really looking forward to Thursday,” Cas says, rough voice making Dean sweat.

 

            “I am too. I like talking to you,” Dean admits, his tongue loose from his infatuation.

 

            He’s such a goner. A fucking idiot, but so gone for Cas already.

 

            “I have to go now, but I’d like to talk to you tomorrow if that’s okay?” he asks Dean.

 

            Dean smiles at that and feels his insides warm at Cas’ words.

 

_He wants to talk more._

            “Yeah, awesome.” Wow, awesome?

 

            “Okay. Goodbye, Dean.”

 

            “Bye Cas.”

 

            Dean hangs up the phone and just lies there smiling like the biggest idiot in the world.

 

 

 


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Previously...*
> 
> “I have to go now, but I’d like to talk to you tomorrow if that’s okay?” he asks Dean.
> 
> Dean smiles at that and feels his insides warm at Cas’ words. 
> 
> He wants to talk more.
> 
> “Yeah, awesome.” Wow, awesome?
> 
> “Okay. Goodbye, Dean.”
> 
> “Bye Cas.”
> 
> Dean hangs up the phone and just lies there smiling like the biggest idiot in the world.
> 
>  
> 
> *  
> Here's the next chapter. The next chapter (chap 7) is going to be a little steamy (possible smut) just so you're aware.   
> I'll post that chapter between May 16 & May 17. 
> 
> If you have any requests or any suggestions, feel free to ask! :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

      Dean stuck his hand out the window, feeling the wind weave between his fingertips. An old Styx song was playing on the radio and he bobbed his head along to the familiar lyrics. Sammy was jamming along with him. Dean cracks a smile at his little brother, awkwardly attempting to bob his head along to the music that Dean knows he doesn’t much care for.

      They were almost at Jody’s cabin home but Dean wasn’t in any rush. He liked the long drive out and the heavily wooded area Jody lived in. It felt serene and relaxing to be there… kind of like home. Jody’s stubbornness and strong-willed no-nonsense attitude always reminded him of his mother, despite the fact that Jody was closer to his own age. It was just her nature and her personality that made Dean feel like he still had more family than he actually did. More people that cared about him.

      “Tell me again why you’re not coming over for Jess’ roasted chicken tomorrow?” Sam asks then, startling Dean from his thoughts. He glances sideways and sees Sammy’s suspicious gaze.

      “I told you-”

      “Yeah yeah, important game on TV. I call bullshit. If that were the case, you’d have staked out the living room at my place for dinner,” Sam argues. He’s figuring him out.

      Dean starts to panic a bit. What would Sam even think of him possibly dating Cas? They’re friends, right? So, would Sammy be angry? Upset? Or would he be happy for him? He feels the heat in the car rise and he tries to remain stoic.

      “What are you not telling me?” Sam demands and Dean can’t take lying to his brother anymore. He sighs, giving in.

      “I have a date,” he relinquishes.

      Sam shifts in his seat so he’s fully facing him now and Dean tightens his grip on the steering wheel. He hates being interrogated by Sam.

      “Who is it? Do I know this person?” Sam asks, fishing for more information. He’s like a greedy, eager puppy. Hard to ignore and needing attention... Impossible to refuse.

      “You know him,” Dean lets out, immediately regretting it.

      “ _Him?_ So it’s a guy. How do I know him? Who is he?” Sam asks. His questions come out like rapid fire and Dean squeezes the wheel, grinding his teeth.

      “It’s nobody! Just drop it, Sam,” Dean says, getting annoyed. He almost never NOT uses Sammy’s nickname.

      Sam scrunches his eyebrows and remains stubborn as all hell.

      Fuck.

      “If you don’t tell me who it is I’m going to tell Jess and you _know_ how she gets when you have a date. She’ll pester you so much until you finally-”

      “Alright! God Dammit,” Dean says, giving up and cutting Sam off.

      Sam grins and pumps his fist.

      “Okay, who?”

      “It’s uh- It’s Cas,” Dean says, clearing his throat after.

      Sam just stares at him, mouth kind of dropped a bit. He raises both brows and nods slowly, processing. Dean knows he’s not his usual type, normally going for leggy blondes or really defined macho type guys. He thinks of Cas’ lithe build and muscular thighs. His many tattoos and his vivid blue eyes…

      Dean get’s goosebumps thinking of his voice…

      “Cas? As in Castiel my friend? Fromt the tattoo shop?” Sam asks incredulously.

      “Yeah, what’s the problem?” Dean grumbles, feeling exposed for some reason. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat under Sam’s stare.

      “No problem. Just didn’t think you’d be into him, but now that I think about it… You two would be great together,” Sammy says. Dean feels himself smile a little at his brother’s words.

      “That’s great man.” Sam clasps his shoulder and gives it a shake.

      “Yeah, I really like him,” Dean admits, relaxing now that the hard part of telling Sam is over.

      “I should have guessed! I mean, you were kind of all over him when we went out at the Roadhouse,” Sam notes.

      “I wasn’t,” Dean scoffs, kind of horrified.

      Was he that obvious?

      “You were.” Sam laughs. Dean frowns.

      They drive for a while in silence then. Dean worrying he’s showing his fond too much, and Sammy growing increasingly restless.

      “Why can’t Jody live in town again?” Sam finally asks, complaining of the long haul.

      Dean squints over at his brother and just shakes his head.

      “Calm yourself, Goldie-locks, we’re almost there.”

      Sam just shoots him a Bitch-faced sneer and starts brooding out the window. The long drives also always remind Dean of the camping trips their dad used to drag them out on. He honestly loved the time spent outdoors roughing it but he knew Sam never cared much for it, preferring to always have his nose stuck in a book. It bothered dad and he knew it, which was the start a whole other series of issues.

      Dean steers his mind away from the rather unpleasant part of his memories and focuses back in the here and now. He spots the turn off onto Jody’s long gravel driveway and slows the car, thankful that he won’t have to spend anymore time thinking of his dead parents or about Cas.

_Not that he doesn’t like thinking about Cas, especially his-_

      “Finally!” Sam exclaims.

      Dean blushes and shakes his head.

      The driveway is long and winding, and it takes another five minutes of slowly meandering along until the dark wood of the cabin house comes into view.

      As soon as the car is stopped Sammy is out of his seat and making long strides towards the door. Dean shuts the car off and rolls his eyes.

      Jody comes out of the house and he sees Sam give her a hug. Dean gets out of the car and rests his arm on the hood.

      “I hear you have a car problem. Can I be of assistance?” Dean shouts, wiggling his eyebrows at the short-haired woman.

      Jody raises an eyebrow back at him and saunters over to the car with Sam. She laughs and reaches out for a hug, to which Dean leans in as well.

      “Nice to see you too, but like I’ve said one time too many, I’m way out of your league Cowboy,” She jokes. Dean chuckles at that.

      “Where’s Claire?” Sam asks, looking around.

      Jody sighs and points at the window on the second floor. Dean sees the curtains flutter a bit when he cranes his neck up.

      “She’s mad at me for not letting her drive the cruiser. It’s a police vehicle!” Jody says, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

      “I’ll go talk to her,” Sam says. Dean chuckles and follows Jody over to Claire’s car in the paved part of the driveway.

      “I never met anyone as stubborn as you until Claire,” Jody says.

      “Hey, I’m … easygoing,” Dean says, hesitating. Jody shoots him a look.

      “Yeah and I’m the Queen of England,” She scoffs.

      “I wouldn’t worry. She can’t be angry at everything forever. I mean Sammy grew out of that… almost three years ago now,” Dean says, beaming at her.

      Jody hangs her head and groans.

      “Great.”

      “At least we can try to get her mobile again. Then she’ll only be 75% anger and 25% moody,” Dean says cheerily. Jody smirks at him and lifts the hood of the car.

      Dean examines the vehicle while Jody heads inside to check on Sam and Claire. He notices that he was right in thinking it was the alternator. That means he’ll have to order some parts, but he has a belt in the trunk because one of hers is at the end of its life now too. He tinkers around to see if he can at least have her temporarily functional until he can get his hands on some parts.

      “Well? Can you fix it?”

      Dean turns and sees a grumpy blonde teenager leaning against the side of the house, arms crossed and surly look on her face.

      “Hi Claire. I’m great, how are you?” Dean says sarcastically, earning a hint of a smile from the girl.

      It kind of reminds him of Cas’ almost-smile.

      Claire walks over and peers in at the engine, furrowing her brow in confusion. She kicks the wheel then and huffs.

      “Useless piece of crap,” She mutters. Dean stands with his hands on his hips.

      “Hey, I got you this piece of crap for cheap and she runs like a beauty… I just have to tweak her alternator. Don’t hold your grudges against her it’s not her fault,” Dean says, defending the vehicle like a child.

      Claire rolls her eyes and there’s that hint of a grin again. Dean feels slightly triumphant.

      “Okay,” She says.

      “Would you hate me completely if I said I had to wait until Friday to get you up and running?” Dean says hesitantly, unsure how she’ll take it.

      Talking to Claire is tough. Breaking bad news to Claire is like unclipping a grenade.

      She frowns and thinks about it, before letting a genuine smile light up her face.

      “It’ll be ready by Saturday?” She asks hopefully. Dean breathes out in relief, dodging a bullet.

      “Yes, guaranteed I’ll have her running by Friday night,” Dean promises.

      Claire nods and surprisingly gives Dean a rare hug. Dean wraps his own arms around Claire’s back and smiles proudly at himself. He knows when Claire first came to Jody years ago she didn’t trust a soul and it took her a long time to open up to anybody. Hell, it had taken him a week to get her comfortable enough around him to sit beside him on the damn couch. He tries not to think about the foster home she’d been in and how horrible they’d been to her. He’s just really glad she has Jody now and he’d never let anything bad ever happen to her. Never again.

      “Look at that, Sam! It’s a miracle! She really can exist outside,” Jody shouts, walking over to them.

      Claire lets go and sticks her tongue out at Jody, but grins a little afterwards. She’s obviously over her tantrum knowing her car will be ready before the weekend.

      Damn teenagers.

      “Jody why won’t you let Claire drive the cruiser?” Dean asks playfully, seeing Jody narrow her eyes at him. He always immediately takes Claire’s side, teasing Jody.

      “Yeah! Even Dean thinks it would be okay if I took it like once,” Claire exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.

      Sam shoots me a look as if to say _stop causing trouble_ , but I just grin and wink at him. Jody groans and points at the house.

      “You told me you had homework to finish for tomorrow!” Jody says to Claire.

      Claire rolls her eyes again and turns to me.

      “Bye, Dean. You’ll be here Friday then?”

      “Friday,” I agree. She nods and then jogs over to the house.

      “Do you have to get her going?” Jody asks, folding her arms.

      “Well… Someone’s gotta take her side,” Dean laughs. Sam chuckles.

      “So, Friday? Can’t possibly be here tomorrow, could you?” Jody asks.

      Sam coughs and Dean immediately shoots him a warning look. Jody squints at them both.

      “Dean actually has a date tomorrow,” Sam says, ratting him out. Dean shuts his eyes in annoyance, before opening them.

      “Oh, who’s the lucky lady?” Jody asks teasingly. Sam is grinning even wider.

      “Wrong,” Sam says. Dean growls under his breath.

      Jody raises an eyebrow.

      “Lucky guy?

      “It’s my friend Castiel-” Sam starts.

      “Alright! Yes, I have a date! No, I don’t want to talk about it,” Dean shouts, interrupting his brother.

      They both laugh at his irritation. Jody pats his shoulder.

      “Awe, Dean are you blushing?” Jody teases.

      Dean wasn’t blushing but now that she’s mentioned it he can feel his face heating up. This is only cause for more teasing laughter from Sammy and Jody.

      Dean gives up and starts walking to the car.

      “Sammy you can walk home!” he calls over his shoulder.

      “See ya later, Jody!” Sam shouts, jogging over to the already-running Impala.

      Dean grumbles to himself, gripping the wheel and waiting for his moose of a brother to get in the car. Jody waves at them and blows a kiss at Dean. He flips her off and backs up before turning and heading off down the driveway.

      “Oh relax. We’re just having a bit of fun,” Sammy says, rolling his window down.

      Dean rolls his eyes.

      “Son of a bitch.”

      Sam chuckles.

      Suddenly, Dean’s phone starts ringing. He and Sam look at eachother and then Sam is diving for the phone on the dash at the same time that Dean is reaching for it as well.

      There is a slight struggle all while Dean tries to the keep the car steady and on the road. Sam grunts and manages to rip the phone from his hands and shouts in triumph, leaning back against the door while using one gigantic foot to keep Dean from leaning over to reach it.

      “God Dammit Sam! Give me the fucking phone!” He shouts.

      “Oh look. It’s Cas! Dean you know that driving and talking on the phone is dangerous. Why don’t I answer it for you?” Sam says in exaggerated niceness.

      "Don't you fucking dare."

      Sam presses answer and holds the phone to his ear.

      Dean growls and puts both hands back on the wheel in defeat, shoulders tense and hands gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles turn white.

      “This is Dean Winchester’s phone,” he says, answering it.

      Dean clenches his teeth angrily. Sometimes he wanted to punch his brother. Hard.

      Sam grins widely.

      “Hey Cas! How’s it going?” he asks happily. Dean is ready to pull over.

      Sammy nods along to whatever Cas is saying on the other end and Dean is dying to know what he’s saying. He’s also a little pissed off that Sam can hear Cas’ rough voice and he can’t.

      "Really? That's interesting."

      Dean sits and listens to the one-sided conversation for a few minutes, the time dragging on.

      “Yeah he’s driving right now. He’s also sending me a death glare so I think I’ll just get him to call you later,” Sam finally explains.

      Dean glares extra hard at Sammy. He sees laughter in Sam’s eyes and just prays he hangs up soon.

      “Yeah okay. Alright, I’ll talk to you later. Oh and Cas?” Sam asks, hesitating.

      Dean thinks he’s going to shit.

      “Just warning you. Don’t keep my brother out _too_ late tomorrow. He’s grumpy in the mornings,” Sammy says into the phone.

      Dean groans and reaches for the phone. Sam holds it out of reach.

      “Okay. Bye Cas!”

      He hangs up and Dean punches him in the shoulder.

      “Ow!”

      “You deserved that,” Dean growls, stuffing his phone in his pocket.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Previously...*
> 
> “Yeah okay. Alright, I’ll talk to you later. Oh and Cas?” Sam asks, hesitating.
> 
> Dean thinks he’s going to shit.
> 
> “Just warning you. Don’t keep my brother out too late tomorrow. He’s grumpy in the mornings,” Sammy says into the phone.
> 
> Dean groans and reaches for the phone. Sam holds it out of reach.
> 
> “Okay. Bye Cas!”
> 
> He hangs up and Dean punches him in the shoulder.
> 
> “Ow!”
> 
> “You deserved that,” Dean growls, stuffing his phone in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter early! I had some time and decided to put it up. Next one will be next week like I originally planned. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

      

* * *

     

      If Dean wanted any day to go by faster than normal it had to be today. He only had about an hour left at Bobby’s finishing up with an old Honda Civic and then he’d be free to go home and shower before his date with Cas.

 

            He couldn’t help grunting out his frustration and tossing a wrench back in the tool box, the clang of the metal making Bobby’s head shoot up from the hood of a car next to Dean. Bobby eyed him and wiped his hands on his coveralls. Dean’s shoulder ached a little, his healing ink warning him to go easy on the wound.

 

            “What’s got your knickers in a knot?” Bobby asks gruffly, walking over. Dean frowns down at the engine and peers to the right up at Bobby.

 

            “Just having a day.”

 

      He stands and runs a hand through his short hair for probably the hundredth time that day. It was probably filthy with dust and grease by now. He really needed a good hot shower.

 

      Cas’ face drifts through his mind and his blood warms...

 

      Okay, maybe a cold shower.

 

      “Doesn’t have anything to do with that date you got, does it?” Bobby asks, startling Dean.

 

      Dammit Sam.

 

      “One of these days I really am going to run over my brother,” Dean mutters, thinking he should have known Sam would have told Karen.

 

      “He may be a knucklehead but he doesn’t mean anything by it,” Bobby says to him, grinning.

 

      Dean chuckles and shakes his head. Karen would probably demand a family dinner soon just so she could invite Cas over.

 

      “I guess I’m a little nervous but I do really like this guy,” Dean admits sheepishly. Bobby nods understanding.

 

      He normally doesn’t talk too much about this kind of stuff with Bobby. Usually they can understand each other with a few grunts and maybe a word or two at the most. Dean’s always loved the simplicity of his relationship with him and sometimes he really believes Bobby’s been more of a father to him than his own.

 

      “Well maybe you should head out early and have a shower or something. Boy, I can smell you from here."

 

      “Thanks, Bobby,” Dean says, throwing his rag down on the hood. He’ll finish this one up tomorrow before he head’s out to Jody’s with Claire’s parts.

 

      Bobby waves him out of the garage and Dean slips the coveralls off and sniffs them. Jesus Christ they reek. He decides it’s time to bring them home for another wash, and he puts them in the trunk so they don’t stink out his Baby.

 

      He pulls out of the drive and waves to Karen on the porch as he speeds off towards home. It isn’t until he’s finished in the shower and standing in the middle of his room, towel around his waist, that the realization of him going on an actual date with Cas kicks in.

 

      “What the fuck am I going to wear,” he mutters under his breath, walking over to his closet. He can feel his nerves now getting the best of him.

 

      Amongst the mountain of plaid, Dean decides he isn’t going to be too fussy. They’re going for drinks. Plain and simple. So what if he wore jeans? He pulls out a nicer pair of jeans without any rips in them and slips them up his hips over tight black boxers.

 

      He wore his only nice shirt to get his tattoo so he just grabs a clean black t-shirt and decides to-hell with it, grabbing a brand new red and black plaid.

 

      If Cas doesn’t like it maybe that’ll be incentive to take it off…

 

      He clears his thoughts from that direction. Curse the cold shower, it did absolutely nothing to cool him down.

 

      He takes a tiny bit of gel and runs his fingers in his hair, styling the front up a little in his signature do. It’ll have to do he guesses, looking at himself in the mirror.

 

      Dean’s phone beeps making him jump and curse before picking it up off the bed. There’s a message from Cas.

 

**_Cas: Hello Dean. Will you be picking me up in half an hour?_ **

****

      Dean smiles a little at what he’s noticed to be Cas’ regular greeting. It seems kind of formal and proper, but Dean also remembers that come-hither look in Cas’ eyes and the way he smirked at the tattoo parlour.

 

      Dean quickly replies.

 

**_Dean: Yeah I’ll leave mine in ten minutes. See you soon._ **

 

**_Cas: Okay._ **

 

      He grabs his keys and heads out to the Impala.

 

* * *

 

 

      Dean shuts the car door and reminds himself to take a breath. He stares up at the small house on a street just at the outskirts of town. It’s small and simple, but very well kept. He notices the freshly mowed lawn and the few pink and yellow flowers dotting the front garden under the windows. There’s a small tree to the left of the lawn and it blooms a small white flower all over. It’s kind of picturesque and totally not what Dean pictured Cas’ house to look like. Not like he really had any clue but it wasn’t this.

 

      He walks up the pathway and climbs the few steps to the front door, hesitating only a second before knocking. He stuffs his hands awkwardly in his pockets and rocks back on his heels, waiting.

 

      The door opens then and Dean sucks in air at Cas’ appearance. Tight black jeans with a soft white t-shirt, sleeves rolled a few times at his biceps, and leather jacket to top it all off. His tousled dark hair looks unkempt in a purposeful way and then Dean’s eyes slide down the contours of his face to rest on his rosy pink mouth.

 

      Dean thinks he might faint, Cas looks that _good_. He suddenly thinks he’s also underdressed.

 

      “Hello Dean.”

 

      The corner of Cas’ lips quirk up a bit and Dean realizes he’s been staring. His face heats immediately and he steps back a little.

 

      “Hi… You ready?” he asks, smiling nervously. Cas nods and steps out, closer to Dean than he expected. They lock eyes for a few seconds. He turns then and locks his door before Dean can blink, and he leads the way back to the Impala.

 

      “You look great,” Dean blurts out, feeling kind of foolish and ready to be swallowed by the earth.

 

      Cas grins that near-grin and looks at the ground. If it was anyone but Cas, Dean would have thought he was blushing.

 

      “Thank you. You look rather ravishing yourself,” Cas tells Dean, stopped at the side of the car.

 

      Dean looks up and meets his eyes, processing his words and gaging the look he sees there. Cas is peering up at him through eyelashes every woman he knows would dream of. His stomach flutters and he feels his blood pumping faster. Cas leans forward a little teasingly, breath fanning Deans face, before loudly yanking the door handle and pulling open the door. He smirks and slides into his seat.

 

      Dean, startled, realizes what he’s done and stands there stupidly for a moment.

 

_What a fucking tease._

 

      Dean checks himself and walks to the driver’s side, sliding in the seat and starting the car.

 

      “Where are we going?” Cas asks, looking around the inside of the car. “This is a nice car.”

 

      Dean smiles proudly and rubs the steering wheel.

 

      “Thanks, Baby’s my most prized possession,” Dean jokes. Cas arches a perfect brow.

 

      “Baby?”

 

_Oh holy fuck the way he said that…_

      Dean nods, at a loss for words momentarily.

 

      “Yeah… she's always been my Baby,” Dean explains. Cas nods and Dean notices that hint of a smile.

 

      “I was thinking we’d actually head out to the Duke for something to eat and to grab a drink?” Dean says, a question in his voice to make sure that’s okay with his company.

 

      “Sounds perfect,” Cas says. Dean smiles and then heads off down the road.

 

      The entire car ride is very tense for Dean. Cas rests his hand on the seat between them, so very close to Dean’s hip he can almost feel the heat. It nearly drives him crazy and he can feel Cas’ eyes on him as he tries to focus on the road, answering his questions about Bobby’s shop and what he does as a mechanic.

 

      The conversation eventually calms Dean down a little until they get to the pub. He parks the car and hops out quick, meeting Cas in front of the hood before going inside. He feels Cas’ warm hand on the small of his back as they pass through the door and Dean feels the skin beneath his shirt tingle at the muted touch.

 

      They’re led to a booth and they slide in opposite each other. Dean puts his order in for a beer after Cas.

 

      “Are you alright?” Cas asks, making Dean look up at the man. Cas’ brow is furrowed a little but Dean can tell he’s not too concerned because of that damn lip tilts at the corner of his mouth.

 

      “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Dean says, taking a drink of his beer after.

 

      Cas raises an eyebrow.

 

      “You weren’t this quiet the last time we talked,” Cas notes.

 

      Dean’s cheeks heat up at the memory of the night before, talking Cas’ ear off on the phone after he’d dropped Sammy off at home. He’d wanted to apologize for Sam being an idiot when he’d answered the phone but then they’d got talking and didn’t hang up until near midnight.

 

      “Sorry. Honestly… you’re a little intimidating in person,” Dean admits sheepishly.

 

      Cas laughs then and it’s a beautiful sound. Dean can’t help but smile.

 

      “Really? Me?” Cas asks, like it’s the most absurd thing in the world. He gestures to his chest and Dean licks his lips.

 

      Dean doesn’t understand why he’s so surprised. The man is walking _sin_ with those lips and thighs and burning eyes.

 

      “Come on. You’re attractive,” Dean starts, seeing Cas smile a little at that, “you’re really well spoken, and you manage a tattoo parlour for Christ’s sake!”

 

      Dean leans forward unconsciously, resting his elbows on the table while he speaks.

 

      Cas smirks.

 

      “See, I knew my ink threw you,” Cas remarks, drinking his beer. Dean watches the man’s lips around the bottle and he shifts around in his seat.

 

      “No, it doesn’t,” Dean says.

 

      “Yes it does,” Cas scoffs.

 

      “I really admire it. I think that it’s beautiful work,” Dean tells him.

 

_And it’s really fucking hot._

 

      Cas grins, possibly reading Dean’s thoughts on his face. It only makes Dean’s face heat up even more.

 

      The waitress comes back then and they both order something to eat. Dean’s starving.

 

      “So, I assume Sam is okay with this?” Cas brings up. Dean groans and lets his head fall on the table.

 

      Cas chuckles and Dean lifts his head squinting at him.

 

      “Yeah, but if he makes another remark I’ll kick his ass,” Dean mutters.

 

      “I have no doubt,” Cas says, eyes flitting over Dean’s shoulders.

 

      “He’s a pain in my ass,” Dean says.

 

      “You obviously love him,” Cas mentions, leaning closer.

 

      “Well yeah,” Dean says, shrugging like it’s obvious. It makes Cas smile.

 

      Their food comes and they both dig in, both hungry from a long day of work. Cas bites into his burger and groans.

 

      “This is delicious. I’ve never been here before,” he says.

 

      Dean is still stuck thinking of that almost pornographic groan.

 

      “Yeah. I love it here,” he finally says, trying to ignore his filthy mind.

 

      It’s not long before they finish and then they’re ordering another round of beers. They chat about work and about Sam for a while. Dean is thankful for the light conversation. It manages to make him relax and with a couple of beers in him now he’s loosening up.

 

      Cas tells him about his brother Gabriel and how he’s been working at a PR company in California. Apparently this guy is a real comedian and a jokester, according to Cas. Cas tells him a few childhood stories that mostly all end with Cas in trouble and Gabriel miraculously getting off free. It makes Dean laugh so hard tears come to his eyes.

 

      It isn’t until Dean realizes he’s on his third beer that he decides to slow down, otherwise they’d be getting a cab home. They pay for the meals and beer, then head out to the car.

 

      Cas walks very closely beside Dean, hand on his back. It makes Dean feel giddy with the touch and he finds himself leaning a little into it.

 

      They reach the car and Cas grips Dean’s forearm, stopping him before he goes around to his side. He looks at Cas and sees him biting his lip, which only makes Dean feel hot all over.

 

      Cas leans in close, his chest brushing against Deans. Dean’s breath catches and he drags his eyes from Cas’ mouth to his hooded blues. He sees the intent there and leans in a little, practically giving the guy the okay.

 

      Cas takes advantage of this and closes the gap between their bodies, arm sliding around Dean’s waist and bringing him flush against him. He leans down and presses his lips to Deans in what starts out as a soft kiss.

 

      It’s just the gentle moving of lips against each other and Dean’s skin is hot and tingling. The kiss deepens, Cas’ tongue tracing his lips and seeking out his own. He reaches a hand up, tangling it in Cas’ already messy hair.

 

      Cas moves, pressing Dean to the side of the car. This elicits a sigh from Dean’s mouth and he feels Cas’ knee between his legs, separating his. Things start to heat up and Dean can feel the bulge in his pants pressing into Cas. He tries to resist the urge to grind into him but fails and Cas groans softly into his mouth.

 

      He tangles both hands in Cas’ hair and arches into him, wishing there weren’t any damn clothes in the way. Dean doesn’t give a fuck if they’re in the parking lot out in the open, because Cas is kissing the life out of him and he feels like his insides are melting.

 

      Cas pulls back a little, breaking the kiss and breathing harder than normal. Dean opens his eyes, lungs trying to get air. He smiles at Cas and licks his lips, watching Cas’ now dark cobalt eyes drop back to his mouth.

 

      “We should probably go,” Dean breathes.

 

      Cas nods but doesn’t move, his hands still around Dean’s waist, holding him close. Dean leans in hesitantly before gaining the courage and pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas smiles into it and squeezes Dean’s hip.

 

      It doesn’t help his southern situation but Dean doesn’t care at all.

 

      “We should go,” Cas repeats, sighing regrettably and it makes Dean’s stomach flutter.

 

      Dean tries to fix Cas’ hair but gives up with a chuckle. Cas just winks at him before opening his door. Dean gets in his side and starts the car, pulling out onto the road.

 

      He rests one hand on the top of the steering wheel and his right on his thigh. He feels light and slightly giddy.

 

      Two seconds later he feels a warm hand sliding into his and he looks to see Cas smiling like a cat out the window, his hand tangled in his.

 

      Dean heads toward Cas’ house, a huge grin on his face.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Previously...*
> 
>  
> 
> Dean tries to fix Cas’ hair but gives up with a chuckle. Cas just winks at him before opening his door. Dean gets in his side and starts the car, pulling out onto the road.
> 
>  
> 
> He rests one hand on the top of the steering wheel and his right on his thigh. He feels light and slightly giddy.
> 
>  
> 
> Two seconds later he feels a warm hand sliding into his and he looks to see Cas smiling like a cat out the window, his hand tangled in his.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean heads toward Cas’ house, a huge grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I've had a few personal and family issues going on lately that I've had to deal with, but I am back on track now with my writing. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter. I'll be posting Chapter 9 between July 18 & July 19, because I have to pick my classes for school. 
> 
> I think there will only be around 15 chapters for this story. I already have another one I'm working on that I'm beginning to really love, so that's what I'll be posting after this one.
> 
> Enjoy! (Thanks for being patient). 
> 
> P.s. I didn't edit this yet because I just wanted to get it up for you guys to read, so don't mind any spelling or grammar mistakes.

            Once they reach Cas’ house, Dean parks the car by the curb out front and cuts the engine. It’s quiet for a minute before he looks up and feels Cas pull him closer by the hand. He scoots across the seat until his right side is flush with Cas’.

 

            Cas reads his eyes and does that little half grin that Dean is starting to like a lot.

 

            “I hope I am not being too forward to presume this, but I really like you Dean and I think we have a great connection,” Cas says, his deep voice doing things to Dean in the small intimate space.

  
            Dean feels his ears burn and smiles at the man, his heart thumping in his ribcage. He’s only spent time with Cas a handful of times but he has to agree with him that there is a natural connection that’s there. He finds himself relaxing with Cas rather than always trying to prove himself like he’s known himself to do in past relationships.

 

            Being with Cas is easy and its not something Dean is used to, but he thinks that given more time with him he’d definitely get used to it.

 

            “You’re not… being forward. I really like being with around you,” Dean admits, knowing he’s not the best with words or expressing his feelings at all, but needing to get his point across.

 

            He squeezes Cas’ hand for emphasis and watches the other man grin. He lifts his other hand and cups Dean’s face, leaning over and kissing him softly.

 

            Again, Dean’s breath is wiped out and he feels his head spin when Cas traces his bottom lip with his tongue.

 

            “I think-” Dean says between kisses, “we should probably- take things- slow.”

 

            He leans back a little seeing Cas staring at him, not at all disappointed like Dean thought he would be. Which, really, is comforting.

 

            “We can go as fast… or as slow as you would like to, Dean,” Cas tells him, tracing his jaw with a fingertip. It’s extremely distracting and Dean fights not to contradict his last words.

 

            “Okay,” he sighs.

 

            “Would you like to stay the night?” Cas asks.

 

            Dean pauses and raises an eyebrow at Cas in confusion.

 

            “I thought we were going to, uh, take it slow?” he asks tentatively, hoping Cas understood what he meant.

 

            Cas smiles warmly at him.

 

            “Staying the night does not always mean there is sex involved,” Cas explains, running a hand through the short hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck. It’s heavenly.

 

            “Oh… okay,” Dean says distractedly. Cas stops.

 

            “Only if you want to,” he says, almost sounding unsure of himself. Which is uncharacteristically like Cas.

 

            Dean smiles and pecks his mouth.

 

            “I want to.”

 

            Cas smiles.

 

            They both get out of the Impala and walk to the door. As soon as its open, a huge fat grey cat with small ears meows at them and Dean nearly jumps a foot in the air.

 

            “Don’t worry, that’s just Chaos,” Cas says affectionately, lifting the huge cat from the floor into his arms.

 

            Dean stares and tries not to laugh.

 

            “You named your cat Chaos?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

 

            Cas nods and scratches under the damn cat’s chin. It glares at Dean.

 

            “He’s very troublesome,” Cas says, seeming to think that’s explanation enough.

 

            Dean chuckles, but keeps his distance from the tawny yellow eyes glaring at him.

 

            Cas lets the monster down and it struts away. Dean turns his attention back to Cas who is looking at him amused.

 

            “You’re not a cat person.”

 

            “Not really an animal person,” Dean clarifies. “Sammy once fostered a dog and he never liked me. Always pissed on my work boots.”

 

            Cas rolls his eyes and grabs Dean’s hand, pulling him along to what Dean thinks is the living room. He sits on the couch and pulls Dean down beside him, very close.

 

            “That’s because you give off ‘leave me alone’ vibes,” Cas says jokingly.

 

            Dean laughs. “Then they should leave me the fuck alone!”

 

            Cas shakes his head and pulls Dean abruptly onto his lap so Dean is straddling him on the couch.

 

            Dean makes an embarrassingly high pitched noise and settles his hands on Cas’ shoulders so he doesn’t fall. His face is red he can feel it and he feels Cas’ hands resting on his hips.

 

            “Slow?” he squeaks. Cas nods and brings his face down to his, capturing his lip between his teeth.

 

            Dean gasps and responds, hands moving to burry themselves in Cas’ hair, opening his mouth to him.  They kiss passionately and Dean starts to feel himself heating up. Cas breaks the kissing after a while and keeps their foreheads together. He brushes the tops of Dean’s hipbones, just beneath his shirt, and it nearly drives him wild.

 

            “Kissing is okay, right?” Cas asks innocently. Dean nods eagerly, not able to speak actual words.

 

            Cas hums and kisses his lips gently one more time before leaning back into the cushioned back of the couch. Dean yawns and tries to hide it behind his hands but Cas’ quick eyes sees him and he smiles.

 

            “You’re tired.”

 

            “A little,” Dean admits, remembering he was up early and worked today.

 

            Cas guides Dean up and stands with him, holding his hand out for Dean to take.

 

            “Let’s go to bed,” he says, pulling Dean up the stairs.

 

            Dean follows curiously behind him, down a hall to Cas’ bedroom. He flicks on the light and Dean notice’s a huge bed with a fluffy white duvet in the center of the room. The walls are light too but the floor is a dark charcoal hardwood. The room is minimally decorated but on the dark wood dresser he sees a few framed photos.

 

            Cas walks into the bathroom off the bedroom and hands Dean a new toothbrush.

 

            “Thanks.”

 

            They get ready for bed and Dean can’t help noticing again how easy it all is with Cas. He feels he can be himself without judgement. He follows Cas back out to the bed and stops when Cas reaches back over his shoulders.

 

            Cas pulls his shirt over his head and it’s the first time Dean has gotten to see his naked torso. It too is covered in ink and Dean gets distracted by the black and grey swirls over Cas’ skin. On his back there seems to be a heavenly scene of an avenging angel coming down with a sword onto what he can only describe to be as the devil or a demon of some sort.  It’s all detailed in tremendous skill and Dean wonders who the artist was that graced Cas’ skin with such amazing art.

 

            Cas turns and sees Dean staring which only makes Dean blush, caught ogling his body. Cas doesn’t seem to mind though, just grins and pulls Dean close.

 

            “Like what you see?” he teases. Dean smirks, his confidence returning to him.

 

            “Yeah, I do,” he admits, grazing his hands down Cas’ sides. He sees him shiver and makes a bold move to pull him closer, aligning the entire length of his body up against his own.

 

            Cas sighs and kisses him quick, before helping Dean tug his own shirt off over his head. Cas rids himself of his pants and then helps Dean with that too. Once they’re both down to boxers, and Dean realizes there isn’t an inch of skin not covered in ink on Cas’ body, they climb under the covers facing each other.

 

            Cas pulls Dean close and Dean snuggles into his chest, relaxing and feeling just how tired he is.

 

            “Why did you decide to get so many tattoos?” Dean asks quietly, curious. He feels the other man’s hand trailing patterns up and down his back. It feels good.

            “I love the art and I was really attracted to the idea of making my body my own canvas of the art I love to see and create. I feel like… putting these pieces on my body forever makes it mine more than I’ve ever felt it has been,” he says sombrely. Dean squeezes his waist to let him know he’s listening.

 

            “Growing up I was so uncomfortable in my own skin. My parents were very religious, that’s why I was named after an angel. They never accepted me when I came out and I had the feeling that they never would accept me long before I did. I just felt like my body wasn’t my own for the longest time because it craved things that in my parents eyes were unholy and sinful. It wasn’t until I met a few friends and started accepting myself for who I was that I started feeling better and realized that it was they who were wrong, not me. That’s also when I started getting tattooed, not just because I knew that would piss them off more, but because it made my body my own and it made me feel good about myself.”

 

            Cas sighs after the long explanation and Dean hugs him tighter, feeling a little sad about his parents but also really glad and proud that Cas has come to accept himself and love himself.

 

            “I think you’re beautiful, Cas, tats and all. As cheesy as it sounds, I’m saying it anyways. You’re beautiful inside and out,” Dean tells him meaningfully. Cas hugs him tighter and he feels lips press to his forehead.

 

            “Thank-you, Dean.”

 

            They stay tangled up in each other’s arms for a long time, even after sleep claims them both.

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive criticism is welcome, so long as nobody is unkind (no hate, derogatory language, discriminative language, racism, sexism, or any other unwelcome comments). 
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright © 2018 by dcreal
> 
> All rights reserved. This series or any portion thereof  
> may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever  
> without the express written permission of the author  
> except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.


End file.
